Tú Crees en el Destino
by Michael Night
Summary: Durante un paseo con su amigas, Sora empieza a cuestionarse sobre su relación con su amigo Taichi, pues desde siempre ha sigo alguien especial para ella, pero ahora no sabe que hacer, por ello deberá descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos. [Intercambio navideño 2015...para Freyja-af-Folkvangr]


¿Tú crees en el destino?

Eso creí.

Destino que curiosa palabra, incluso muchas culturas de la humanidad se han inventado frases para referirse al destino y más para el destino de las personas, que gracioso ¿no?, incluso parece destino me puso en tu camino para contarte esto, pero bueno te explico.

Por cierto, ahora recuerdo algunas frases sobre el destino de las personas: _Dios los hace y ellos se juntan,_ o _son el uno para el otro,_ o _estábamos predestinados a conocernos,_ o también _están unidos por el hilo rojo del destino_ , vaya dilema, pero creo que algunas veces todo esto es cierto, y estoy segura, no sé por qué, pero es real, si buscas en el mundo hay personas que son felices o encontraron a su pareja por culpa del destino, bueno… no sé qué creer.

¡Ah! ¿Aún no me crees eh?

Pues si con esas tenemos, déjame contarte una historia de una chica, su nombre es Sora Takenouchi, esta chica no creía en estas cosas sobre el destino, ella era de las personas que creen que las cosas suceden por accidentes, o casualidad o por qué nosotros mismos hacemos que sucedan las cosas, pero nunca esperó que el destino tocara a su puerta y le mostrara no únicamente que estaba equivocada, sino que le reveló a su verdadero amor y su felicidad, ¿qué loco no?, pero bueno empecemos de una vez.

Sora era una chica de tercero de secundaria cuando todo estos sucedió, creo que tenía 14 ó 15 años, algo así, bueno eso no importa mucho, lo que importa es que ella es de esas personas que son muy firmes con lo que creen, por ello su historia resulta más interesante.

Ella era como podemos decirlo, buena en todo lo que hacía, y vaya si lo era, era una buena estudiante, una excelente deportista, pues jugaba tenis, una chica con una complexión atlética estupendo gracias al deporte, siempre firme, serena, tranquila y hermosa, lo que se dice toda una atleta, pero…todo eso cambió un día cuando Sora, Kari, Mimí, Yolei y algunas amigas decidieron ir de compras.

– _Vamos chicas es hora de comprar_ –decía Mimí emocionada.

Y al instante las demás chicas la siguieron excepto Sora y Kari que se quedaron mirando la curiosa escena.

– _¿Parece que Mimí se vuelve loca cuando se trata de compras no crees Kari?_ –decía Sora caminando junto a Kari.

– _Creo que tienes razón, Mimí siempre se despabila con cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con moda o compras_ –respondió Kari riendo levemente.

– _Será mejor apresurarnos o nos dejaran atrás_ –mencionó Sora apresurando el paso.

Las dos chicas corrieron para alcanzar a sus amigas que se encontraban muy emocionadas por comprar, durante algunas horas las chicas se desplazaban por el centro comercial visitando tantas tiendas como podían, ya que era uno de esos días donde las tiendas tenían liquidación muchos de sus productos, por eso Mimí no iba a perder la oportunidad de hacerse con ropa y zapatos lindos y baratos.

Por su parte Kari, Yolei y Sora que al principio seguían de cerca a Mimí y su cortejo, con el paso del tiempo se quedaron atrás, pues la velocidad con la cual Mimí entraba en una tienda, miraba o comprara algo, terminó por cansar a sus amigas que decidieron tomarse su tiempo y disfrutar el paseo.

Después del ajetreo en las compras, las chicas decidieron sentarse y comer algo antes de proseguir con las compras.

– _Ah, este es un día estupendo_ –exclamaba Mimí mientras repasaba cada una de las bolsas y los lugares que había visitado durante la mañana.

– _Qué bueno es descansar, tanta compra he ha dejado hambrienta_ –respondió Sayuri una de las amigas de Mimí.

– _Veo que cuando se as, ustedes siempre tienen energía_ –comentó Yolei viendo a las chicas con muchas bolsas.

– _Por supuesto, después de todo las mujeres siempre seremos las mejores en lo que a comprar se refiere_ –respondió Yui, unas de las acompañamtes de Mimí.

– _Vaya Mimí, se nota que aprovechaste las rebajas_ –mencionó Sora a su amiga que entusiasmada revisaba constantemente el contenido de las bolsas.

– _Pero qué dices, una mujer siempre debe verse estupenda_ –respondió Mimí algo sorprendida por el comentario de su amiga – _por cierto, ¿has pensado en algo sobre tu apariencia?_

– _¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?_ –preguntó Sora sorprendida por la pregunta de su amiga.

– _Por favor Sora sólo mírate_ –decía Mimí amiga con tono serio – _crees que con ese aspecto deportivo, poco femenino y algo_ –decía mirando a su amiga – _masculino_.

– _Oye –_ replicó Sora.

– _Vamos Sora, no me irás a decir que tienes grandes cantidades de chicos tras de ti ¿o sí?_ –preguntó Mimí curiosa.

– _Este…bueno…yo_ –intentaba decir Sora algo apenada.

– _Vamos, vamos, no pongamos nerviosa a Sora_ –intervino Yolei – _me imagino que tendrás algún chico ideal o alguien que te interese ¿cierto?_

– _Bueno…sí, claro que tengo estándares de mi hombre ideal_ –contestaba Sora algo apenada.

– _Y bien ¿cómo es tu hombre ideal?_ –Preguntó Yui emocionada – _vamos dinos, dinos, no nos tengas en suspenso_.

– _Está bien, les contaré_ –decía Sora algo sonrojada – _Pues les diré que mi hombre ideal debe ser un gran atleta, un excelente cocinero, tierno, lindo conmigo y mi mamá, sencillo, que siempre me sea fiel, que esté conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, detallista, amable, cariñoso, que sea atento conmigo, que sea bueno en las tareas del hogar, que sea bueno con los niños, que sea responsable, maduro, inteligente y sobre todo romántico_ –mientras Sora les explicaba cómo era para ella su hombre ideal, notó como Kari dejaba de contestar su celular y miraba con mucho asombro a Sora, pues Kari tenía una expresión de asombro y sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos.

– _Osea ¿qué no te importa que sea apuesto?_ –cuestionó Mimí sorprendida.

– _Pues no, creo que lo demás compensa el que no sea apuesto_ –respondió Sora algo confundida.

– _Vaya, de veras amiga, sí que eres alguien complicada de complacer_ –decía Mimí algo insatisfecha.

– _Y bien Mimí, ¿tienes algún chico ideal o ya tienes novio?_ –preguntaron las amigas de Mimí emocionadas.

Mimí comenzó a describir a su hombre ideal, pero Sora pudo notar como Kari continuaba mirándola con asombro y con una cara que denotaba una expresión de ¿enserio? O de ¿tienes que estar bromeando?

Después de la comida y de la explicación de algunas de las chicas sobre su hombre ideal, Sora no podía dejar de pensar en que le pasaba a Kari, pues durante el ligero almuerzo que tuvieron y luego de la vergonzosa explicación que tuvo que dar sobre su hombre ideal, Kari no la dejaba de mirar con cierto asombro y extrañeza.

Luego de que acordaran el lugar y la hora para reunirse para ir a comer, Mimí y sus dos amigas regresaron a su maratónico recorrido por el centro comercial, mientras que Sora, Kari y Yolei con más calma entraron en una tienda con hermosos vestidos.

– _Kari, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_ –dijo Sora a la hermana de Tai.

– _Claro Sora ¿qué sucede?_ –respondió Kari que miraba algunos vestidos.

– _Bien, ¿por qué durante el almuerzo cuando, me obligaron a decir sobre mi chico ideal, te sorprendiste mucho y me mirabas con extrañeza? –_ preguntó Sora a Kari.

– _Vaya –_ suspiró Kari – _será porque te conozco, pero ¿estás segura que no tienes algún novio secreto o pretendiente?_ –cuestionó Kari a Sora.

– _No, ya se los dije no tengo novio, ni chicos detrás de mí_ –contestó Sora más confundida.

– _Pues bueno cuando describías a tu chico ideal, por un segundo creí que te referías a mi hermano Sora_ –respondió Kari con tranquilidad.

Al escuchar la respuesta de Kari, Sora se quedó muda, y a los pocos segundos su cara se tornó más roja que un tomate y de sus oídos salía humo, al ver esto, Kari se extrañó que Sora estuviera así.

– _Sora…Sora ¿estás bien?_ –preguntó Kari a Sora que parecía tener la mirada perdida.

– _¿Q…qu…qué estás di…diciendo Kari?_ –exclamó Sora en extremo avergonzada.

– _¿Eh, a qué te refieres?_ –preguntó Kari sin saber a qué se refería Sora.

– _¿CÓMO QUE A QUÉ ME REFIERO, CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR QUE MI CHICO IDEAL ES TAI O QUE ME ESTABA REFIERIENDO A ÉL?_ –exclamó Sora armando un alboroto.

– _Pues cuando lo describías sobre un chico atlético, amable, lindo contigo, atento, pensé yo que tal vez estaba delirando y creí que te referías a mi hermano, pues con todo lo que dijiste a excepción de los últimas cosas, a mí me parece que describieras a mi hermano_ –respondió Kari.

Sora al escuchar la respuesta de la hermana de Tai, se quedó en shock, pues nunca creyó que al parecer lo que buscaba en un chico para ella, lo tenía tan cerca, pero lo que más le preocupó no fue el hecho de saber que existía un chico como tal, sino el hecho de que ese chico era su mejor amigo, y ahora que lo sabía, no estaba segura de cómo actuar frente a él sabiendo que ella buscaba un hombre ideal y era Tai.

Al ver que Sora tenía una fuerte confusión por lo sucedido, Kari sonrió de forma picara y decidió aprovechar la situación y averiguar de una vez por todas si Sora está o no enamorada de Tai.

– _Y bien Sora, ¿qué haras?_ –preguntó Kari de forma irónica.

– _¿Sobre qué Kari?_ –respondió Sora.

– _Sobre mi hermano, le dirás que él es tu hombre perfecto e ideal_ –comentó la hermana de Tai de forma persuasiva.

AL escuchar tal comentario Sor comenzó a negar el hecho de estar interesada en Tai.

– _Pero ¿qué demonios estás diciendo Kari? Por supuesto que no, no estoy interesada en él, sólo somos amigos, entre él y yo nunca ocurrirá nada_ –decía Sora muy sonrojada y con una gran expresión de vergüenza negando las cosas.

– _Vaya, y yo que le estaba creyendo a mi mamá_ –decía Kari con su dedo en la mejilla y con expresión de incencia.

– _Sobre qué cosa_ –dijo Sora sin salir de su vergüenza.

– _Es que mi mamá decía que hermano y tú siempre andan juntos, que parecen una pareja de recién casados o de novios acaramelados_ –explicó Kari.

Esto hizo explotar a Sora que sin darse cuenta tomó un vestido que estaba cerca de ella y se encerró en el probador.

– _Pero ¿qué demonios le pasa a Kari, por qué de repente me pregunta cosas como esa, sabe muy bien que entre Tai y yo no existe nada, sólo somos buenos amigos, ¿somos amigos cierto?_ –murmuraba para sí misma encerrada en el probador.

Kari al ver Sora se ponía muy nerviosa sobre el romance, fue con Yolei que estaba al otro lado de la tienda de vestido y le contó a Yolei lo que estaba pasando y le pidió ayuda para hacer que ella decidiera si está enamorada o no de Tai.

– _Creo que sé cómo darle una pequeña motivación para saberlo_ –respondió Yolei tomando un hermoso vestido de noche de color rojo oscuro (No soy bueno describiendo, espero darme a entender), tenía tirantes con un escote algo modesto, era largo hasta los tobillos y la espalda estaba descubierta con forma de corazón, y se acercaron al probador donde Sora estaba encerrada y sin decir nada abrieron el probador, Sora que estaba sentada las vio y pensó que le harían algo, pero…Yolei le arrojó el vestido a Sora, ambas salieron y cerraron la puerta evitando que pudiera salir del probador.

– _Oigan chicas, ¿qué están haciendo?, déjenme salir_ –decía Sora queriendo salir del probador, pero Kari y Yolei impedían que Sora saliera del probador.

– _Sora, si quieres salir, te diremos que la única forma de salir probándote el vestido que te dejamos, si lo haces y nos lo muestras te dejaremos salir ¿qué dices?_ –decía Yolei sosteniendo el picaporte de la puerta evitando que Sora la girara.

Sora escuchó lo que sus amigas le dijeron y revisó el vestido y miró el vestido y replicó por la broma que le querían hacer.

– _Chicas ¿acaso están locas?, nunca en mi vida usaré este tipo de ropa, así que déjenme salir por favor_ –gritaba Sora enojada, pero no obtenía respuesta, solo escuchaba risas desde fuera.

Al no obtener respuesta o que sus amigas cedieran Sora se resignó y se probó el vestido.

Mientras en el centro comercial Tai, Matt, Davis, T.K e Izzy llegaron al centro comercial, pues ese día se estrenaba una película que les interesaba ver.

Mientras caminaban por el centro comercial, Tai se detuvo para enviar un mensaje de texto, después de eso, levantó su miranda y en una de las tiendas cercanas miró a Kari y a Yolei que al parecer estaban teniendo problemas con una puerta.

Ñ – _Oigan chicas tienen problemas con la puerta_ –dijo Tai algo curioso por lo que estaban haciendo.

Al escuchar la voz del chico, Yolei y Kari lo miraron y pusieron cara de que tramaban algo malo, cosa que preocupó a Tai.

– _Listo chicas, ya terminé_ –dijo Sora con tono muy bajo, pero fue escuchado por Yolei que soltó la puerta.

Sora escuchó que Yolei soltó el picaporte de la puerta y salió para mostrarles a las chicas el vestido, así que abrió la puerta, salió del probador con la cabeza baja llena de vergüenza, en eso levantó la mirada y…grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Tai frente a frente, a lo que Sora totalmente roja.

– _¿Sora?_ –exclamó Tai sonrojado y mirando a su amiga en ese hermoso vestido de noche.

Sora por su parte se volvió a encerrar en el probador llena de vergüenza y completamente roja, pues no sólo la habían obligado a usar un vestido algo provocativo, sino que además Tai la había visto, con lo cual deseaba morirse de vergüenza.

Tai, que aún seguía sonrojado se quedó en shock, pues nunca había visto a su amiga vestida de esa forma, sólo pudo decir una cosa.

– _Hermosa –_ fue lo que dijo Tai en un susurro.

Mientras Kari y Yolei miraban la escena con aspecto de espectadoras de una película o una novela, ambas se emocionaron de gran manera, pues aunque nada de esto fue planeado, resultó perfecto un encuentro romántico y tal vez un pequeño empujo para hacer que ambos aclararan sus sentimientos.

– _Oye Tai, aquí estás démonos prisa o se nos hará tarde_ –dijo TK que lo estaba buscando – _Ah, hola chicas_.

Las chicas respondieron el saludo, pero ninguna dijo nada de lo que pasaba.

Tai que reaccionó un poco estuvo de acuerdo y salió de la tienda en dirección al cine, dejando a las chicas en la tienda.

– _Me quiero morir…me quiero morir…me quiero morir_ –decía Sora en extremo muerta de vergüenza.

– _Te apuesto 2000 yenes a que Sora y mi hermano terminan juntos antes de que el mes termine_ –dijo Kari sonriendo ante la escena que acababa de presenciar.

– _Con que sí ¿eh?, faltan 10 días antes de que el mes termine, acepto, quiero ver esto, prepárate porque ese dinero ya es mío_ –respondió Yolei.

Así ambas chicas se dieron la mano cerrando el trato.

Días después.

Después de ese pequeño incidente, Sora trató por todos los medios de evitar a Tai, ya que desde ese día se sentía muy incómoda por lo ocurrido y no sabía qué hacer o cómo actuar.

Ese mismo día después de clase y de muchos intentos de evitar ver a Tai, Sora se dirigía a su casa muy pensativa. Al llegar saludó a su madre, la cual la miró muy cabizbaja, por lo que decidió hablar con ella.

– _Sora, hija ¿te encuentras bien?_ –preguntó la madre de Sora a su hija.

– _Nada mamá, estoy bien_ –respondió Sora con tristeza.

– _¿Segura?_ –insistió su madre.

– _Sí, estoy bien_ –replicó la chica, pero no parecía convencer a su madre.

– _Bueno, espero que tengas razón, pero recuerda si tienes o quieres hablar de algo, pues estoy dispuesta a escucharte_ –dijo la madre de sora que regresaba a la cocina.

Esa misma noche después de cenar, Sora se daba una ducha pensaba en lo que debía hacer, pues no podía evadir a Tai para siempre y no solo eso, era su amigo rayos, no podía simplemente abandonar a un amigo, su mejor amigo desde que eran pequeños, tal vez no era tan mala idea pedir a ayuda a su mamá. Mientras su madre estaba lavando los platos pensando en lo que pudiese estar pasando a su hija.

Después de terminar de cucharse y cambiarse, Sora se dirigió a la sala donde su madre estaba viendo la televisión, al entrar en la sala Sora tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se sentó junto a su madre. Toshiko lo notó, pero decidió permanecer en silencio por un momento hasta que Sora decidió romper el silencio entre ambas.

– _¿Mamá puedo preguntarte algo?_ –dijo Sora con cierta timidez.

Toshiko apagó el televisor, pues algo le decía que esta platica sería algo delicada.

– _Mamá, ¿alguna vez te sentiste muy confundida con respecto a alguna persona?_ –dijo Sora con nerviosismo.

– _Temo que no te entiendo tu pregunta hija_ –respondió su madre.

– _Verás, es que hace unos días cuando las chicas y yo fuimos al centro comercial, pues Kari, Yolei y yo entramos en una tienda donde vendían vestidos y pues me jugaron una broma y me encerraron en el probador y para poder salir tenía que usar un vestido de noche rojo y era algo atrevido, y pues lo usé, pero_ –interrumpió Sora, pues el recordar la escena la hacía ponerse en extremo nerviosa.

– _Hija –_ dijo la madre de Sora algo preocupada.

– _Pues…salí para que me vieran con ese vestido, pero en lugar de ver a las chicas me topé de frente a Tai, y al verlo me sentí rara y llena de vergüenza_ –concluyó Sora que se sentía muy nerviosa y algo sonrojada.

Al saber esto, Toshiko se tranquilizó un poco y entendió cuál era la situación.

– _Y bien ¿qué ha pasado desde entonces?_ –preguntó Toshiko algo curiosa.

– _Pues nada, sólo que se me hace difícil ver a Tai a la cara, eso y que cada vez que lo veo me siento rara, así que siempre lo estoy evitando_ –respondió la chica con el sonrojo en su rostro.

– _Qué curioso es el destino_ –fue lo que dijo Toshiko con un suspiro.

– _¿Destino?_ –cuestinó Sora.

– _Verás Sora creo que lo que te pasó fue obra del destino_ –respondió su madre sonriendo.

– _Mamá, pero ¿qué dices el destino no existe?_ –decía Sora sin dar crédito a lo que su madre decía.

– _Eso no lo sé, pero puedo decir que muchas veces_ –decía suspirando – _la vida nos da muchas sorpresas, en especial en los momentos importantes de nuestra vida_.

Sora seguía atenta escuchando lo que su madre le decía.

– _Tal vez mi comentario no sea el adecuado o tal vez te molestes, pero creo_ –decía Toshiko con calma – _que tal vez…solo tal vez Tai y tú son el uno para el otro_.

Sora al escuchar el comentario se puso más roja que su cabello y comenzó a reclamarse a su madre tal cosa.

– _Mamá cómo puedes decir eso, él y yo sólo somos amigos, no creo que algo así sea cierto, ya estás igual que Kari_ –ante esto la madre de Sora se quedó algo sorprendida – _estás diciendo disparates, por favor mamá sé un poco razonable, entre Tai y yo nunca sucederá nada_ –y al terminar de decir esto se tapó la cara con un cojín que había en la sala.

– _Sora ¿cómo que estoy igual que Kari?_ –preguntó Toshiko curiosa.

– _Pues cuando estábamos comiendo algo en el centro comercial todas describieron cómo es su hombre ideal y cuando lo hice_ –decía Sora con cierta timidez – _Kari me veía raro, después ya en la tienda de los vestidos, me dijo que así como lo había descrito, excepto algunas cosas, me dijo que parecía que estuviera describiendo a Tai_ –concluyó Sora con la mirada baja.

La madre de Sora rió un poco, cosa que Sora no entendió.

– _Vaya, lo que es la vida_ –decía Toshiko mientras Sora la miraba – _hija te preguntaré algo ¿te gusta Tai?_ –soltó de golpe la pregunta.

Sora la escuchó y con gran rapidez respondió.

– _No_ –dijo la chica pelirroja algo apenada.

– _Bien, ahora ¿quién es Tai para ti?_ –insistió Toshiko.

– _Bueno, no lo sé_ –contestó Sora.

– _¿Pero qué piensas de él?_ –preguntó la madre de Sora.

– _Bueno es mi mejor amigo, puedo confiar en él y eso_ –respondió Sora tímidamente.

– _Bien hija te diré algo, creo que tal vez y creo que sólo tal vez cuando describiste a tu hombre ideal, creo que en realidad sí describías a Tai, pues Yuuko y yo creemos que ustedes son el uno para el otro, verás muchas de las veces el amor surge de donde menos lo esperas, además el destino de las personas es muy extraño_ –decía Toshiko.

– _Mamá no entiendo_ –replicó Sora.

– _Simple, si Kari expresó que describías a Tai, es porque tal vez lo que deseas en un hombre…pues creo que Tai es la persona indicada o lo que buscabas se encuentra en él_ –explicaba su madre con detalle mientras Sora estaba absorta en la explicación.

– _Entonces ¿qué debo hacer?_ –preguntó Sora confundida.

– _Bueno_ –decía Toshiko con actitud suave y comprensiva – _creo que debes decirle a Tai sobre quién es él para ti, de esa forma, creo que podrás aclarar tus pensamientos y tal vez tus sentimientos_.

Sora un poco convencida por la explicación de su madre, decidió intentarlo, así que le propuso salir el sábado a divertirse, le dijo que saldrían a ver el juego del Tokio FC, una comida tranquila y un pequeño paseo por el parque, tratando de estar solos lo más posible y reunir el valor de decirle la importancia que tiene en su vida, solo esperaba no hacer el ridículo.

El sábado por la mañana, Tai y Sora quedaron de verse a fuera del estadio para ver el juego del equipo favorito de Tai, y con ello Sora esperaba reunir el valor y la confianza para decirle sus sentimientos a Tai y descubrir como dice su madre sus sentimientos.

Ya estando en el juego, Sora veía el partido, y con ello las reacciones de su amigo cuando el Tokio atacaba y fallaba los goles, o cuando el Tokio FC se salvaba de recibir gol, pero por alguna extraña razón Sora no podía de dejar de mirar a Tai, le gustaba verlo de esa forma, animado, emocionado, le parecía lindo verlo tan sumergido en la emoción del juego.

– _Vaya, eso estuvo cerca, pero pronto, pronto anotarán gol_ –decía Tai algo molesto por no poder gritar gol – _Sora ¿te sucede algo?_ –preguntó el chico al ver a su amiga que lo contemplaba de forma extraña.

– _¿Eh?, no…no es nada_ –respondió Sora al salir del trance – _oye Tai ¿puedo decirte algo?_

– _Claro ¿qué pasa?_ –contestó el chico con su tradicional actitud de despreocupado.

– _Bueno verás, es que últimamente me he sentido extraña_ –comenzó a decir Sora.

– _Sora ¿te sientes bien? ¿Acaso estás enferma?_ –cuestionó de inmediato su amigo.

– _No, estoy bien de salud_ –dijo Sora – _lo que pasa es que cuando estoy contigo…pues me siento feliz, y he hablado con mi mamá sobre esto_ –a Sora se le quebraba la voz de timidez – _y creo que yo te…_

– _GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL_ –gritaba Tai que se puso de pie y festejaba el gol como loco _–por fin un gol, ya lo veía venir…lo siento Sora ¿qué era lo que me decías?_ –preguntó el chico un poco afónico por gritar el gol.

– _No…no era nada_ –exclamó Sora con tono de decepción y frustración y con la cabeza cabizbaja.

A Sora le dieron ganas de salir corriendo de ahí o que se la tragará la tierra, como pudo hacer el intento frente a miles de personas y que Tai la haya ignorado, de verdad que era un tonto, pero bueno conociéndolo, Tai siempre fue un fanático del futbol y era de esperarse este tipo de reacción, Sora sonrió y se sonrojo un poco al ver a su amigo, de verdad que era especial.

Después del partido fueron a comer a un lugar más tranquilo, entraron y Sora pidió un platillo que era la especialidad del lugar, y como siempre Tai pedía como si él fuer personas, mientras comían Sora miraba como Tai literalmente arrasaba con lo que tenían enfrente, en eso Tai devoró un nugget de pollo y sin darse cuenta se comenzó a atragantar, lo cual asustó a Sora que lo ayudó a salir del percance, después de eso, ambos comenzaron a reír por lo sucedido, a lo que Sora recordó que siempre que estaba con Tai todo era divertido y emocionante, que nadie en el mundo le hacía sentirse importante y querida como él, era como si él fuera lo que ella necesitara.

– _Sora ¿estás bien? Tienes la cara algo roja, ¿no tendrás fiebre o sí?_ –preguntó Tai que acarició la mejilla de su amiga.

Sora se dio cuenta que estaba sonrojada y que el toque de la mano de Tai era cálido y suave, por alguna razón no quería que esa sensación terminara.

– _¿Sora?_ –insistió Tai.

– _Ah, no es nada, estoy bien, sólo me perdí en mis pensamientos_ –respondió Sora.

Salieron del restaurante, pero Tai aún seguía preocupado por su amiga.

– _Sora ¿estás segura de que se sientes bien?_ –cuestionó Tai.

– _Sí, si lo estoy_ –respondió la chica y armada de valor dijo – _sabes Tai, estar contigo es divertido, de verdad eres increíble, además contigo no sé por qué, pero me siento extraña, me siento especial_ –decía Sora con voz temblorosa.

– _Aja_ –dijo Tai.

– _Bien lo que quiero decir es que tú me…_

– _No Kari, eso no es cierto, yo no me comí las hamburguesas_ –fue lo que dijo Tai.

Al oír esto Sora levantó la mirada y vio que Tai estaba hablando por teléfono con Kari.

Sí que era un mal día para Sora, durante el día estuvo con Tai y tal como su madre le dijo era diferente estar con el que con otros chicos, era especial, ahora si podía admitir que era lo que ella necesitaba, y tal si era cierto, su hombre ideal no podía ser otro sino Tai.

En varias ocasiones más Sora intentó decirle a Tai sus sentimientos, pero este por ser tan despistado o distraído, nunca escuchaba lo que Sora le decía, o si Sora decía algo Tai ni por enterado estaba.

Estaba atardeciendo en la ciudad y los chicos salían del cine después de una película y donde Sora salía de un nuevo fracaso de confesión.

– _Vaya fue un gran día ¿no crees Sora?_ –dijo Tai.

– _Sí, si tú lo dices_ –respondió la chica con frustración.

– _Sora ¿te sientes bien?_ –Preguntó Tai.

– _Estoy bien no te preocupes_ –respondió Sora desanimada.

Pero la respuesta de Sora no convenció del todo al chico, pero decidió no preguntar más.

Caminaron por un rato, pero el estado de ánimo de Sora no parecía mejorar.

– _Ah, qué gran día por cierto Sora, qué querías decirme, porque cuando hablaba con Kari por teléfono escuché que intentabas decirme algo, pero no pude escucharte y bien ¿qué querías decirme?_ –preguntó el chico a su amiga.

– _Pues verás_ –intentó decir Sora.

– _No importa que sea te ayudaré en lo que sea_ –dijo Tai interrumpiendo.

– _Gracias, pero lo que quiero decirte es_ –continuó Sora, pero comenzó a ponerse roja de vergüenza.

– _¿Sora?_ –murmuró Tai.

– _No puedo, no puedo, no puedo_ –decía Sora entrecortados.

– _Sora ¿te qué te pasa?_ –dijo Tai preocupado.

– _No puedo, no puedo decirte que te amo_ –dijo Sora elevando un poco la voz, lo que sorprendió Tai – _no puedo decirte cuanto te necesito, cuanto te amo, me es imposible, eres imposible de abordar, y sin embargo no quiero dejarte ir, eres quien necesito a mi lado para siempre, no puedo creer eres lo más importante en mi vida._

– _Sora_ –alcanzó a decir Tai aun en shock.

– _Eres el tesoro más valioso de mi vida_ –terminó diciendo Sora para luego salir corriendo de ahí llorando.

Sora corrió de ese lugar pues se sentía frustrada, no podía creer que no pudiera hacer su confesión de forma adecuada. Por ello se sentía frustrada, sin darse cuenta el cielo comenzó a nublarse, pero Sora estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos así que no le importó y siguió caminando con la mirada perdida.

Poco tiempo después de estar caminando, llenó al parque cercano de su casa y se sentó muy frustrada y triste, pues le dijo lo que sentía, pero lo hizo de una forma vergonzosa, así que su día no podía ser peor.

Y como dicen que deben tener cuidado con lo que deseas, ya que como si ella lo hubiese pedido comenzó a llover, de esas lluvias que traen consigo sentimientos, pues esa lluvia transmitía mucha tristeza y melancolía.

– _Pero que tonta fui, ahora nunca más podré ver a Tai a la cara_ –decía Sora que comenzó a llorar.

Durante algunos minutos Sora lloraba mientras era empapada por la lluvia hasta que escuchó un ruido extraño, así que levantó la mirada y se sorprendió mucho pues sobre ella estaba un paraguas o sombrilla.

– _Si no te refugias te refriarás preciosa_ –dijeron detrás de ella.

– _Tai_ –dijo levantándose de golpe con nerviosismo – _¿qué…qué estás haciendo aquí?_

– _Estaba buscándote, como está lloviendo me preocupé después de todo, conociéndote harías alguna locura_ –respondió el chico.

Sora quiso irse, pero Tai la detuvo sosteniendo su mano y la condujo hacia el complejo de apartamentos donde ambos vivían, ya bajo techo.

– _Tai, ¿qué quieres? ¿Por qué me buscabas?_ –preguntó Sora confundida.

– _Simple… para darte esto_ –dijo Tai entregándole una caja pequeña de color café.

Sora confundida abrió la caja y no pudo sino abrir los ojos como platos pues dentro de la caja había una hermosa cadena de plata y unos pendientes de oro, pero lo curioso era que tanto los pendientes como el collar tenían la forma del emblema de Sora, los tres con piedras de rubís. Y Sora no cabía de emocionó, y tal de forma dulce levantó el rostro de Sora que no sabía que pasaba.

– _Tai, pero…pero que preciosos, gracias, pero…_ –decía Sora fuero fue interrumpida.

Pues Tai de forma dulce le dio un beso a Sora que la chica no cabía de la sorpresa, fue un tierno beso que hizo a Sora que rindiera ante tal situación.

Pocos instantes después, ambos se separaron por la falta de aire.

– _Pero, ¿y esto por qué fue?_ –decía Sora con un enorme sonrojo.

– _¿Qué acaso no puedo darle un regalo y un beso a mi novia?_ –dijo Tai con mucha tranquilidad.

– _¿No…no…novia?_ –dijo Sora en shock.

– _Sí, acepté tus sentimientos, debo decir que me sorprendí mucho, nunca creí que pensaras de esa forma de mí, pero gracias, y sí_ –decía abrazando a Sora contra si – _me lo permites, deseo cumplir con lo que dices y hacerte feliz_ –mientras le daba otro tierno beso a Sora sin dejar de abrazarla.

– _¿Eres un tonto lo sabías?_ –dijo Sora.

– _Así y ¿por qué?_ –preguntó Tai de forma inocente.

– _No…por nada…te amo Taichi Yagami_ –dijo Sora enterrando su rostro en el pecho de "su novio" con una gran sonrisa.

– _Y yo a ti, linda hermosa_ –dijo Tai dándole un beso a "su novia"

Después de eso se casaron y formaron una hermosa familia.

– _Guau…que linda historia, nos la cuentas de nuevo mami_ –dijo una pequeña de 5 años, de pelo castaño y ojos color rubí.

– _Sí, puedes, puedes, puedes…por favor_ –suplicaba otra pequeña de la misma edad, de pelo rojo y ojos color café.

– _No, ya es hora de dormir, mejor mañana_ –respondió la madre que arropaba a las pequeñas.

– _POR FAVOR_ –suplicaron las pequeñas.

– _Maya…Miyako, le dije que no, así que a dormir_ –replicó la madre sonando autoritaria.

– _Está bien, pero nos la cuentas mañana_ –dijo Miyako de forma suplicante.

– _Si, por favor_ –inquirió Maya mirando a su madre de forma tierna.

– _Vaya…iguales a su padre, está bien la contaré mañana, ahora a dormir_ –dijo la mamá resignada – _ahora a dormir_.

– _Sí mami, buenas noches_ –dijeron las niñas de forma unísona.

– _Buenas noches que descansé_ –dijo la madre de las pequeñas dándoles el beso de buenas noches y apagando la luz de la habitación.

La madre salió de la habitación y caminó hacia la sala donde un hombre estaba viendo la televisión.

– _Parece que las pequeñas les encantan los cuentos antes de dormir_ –dijo el hombre mirando a su esposa – _y ¿qué cuento fue esta vez?_ –preguntó el padre de las pequeñas.

– _Ningún cuento, fue la historia de cuando nos volvimos novios_ –respondió la mujer sentándose junto a su esposo y apoyando su cabeza en el hombre de él.

– _Sora, ¿crees que sea buena idea contarles eso, aun son pequeñas?_ –dijo el hombre dudoso.

– _Vamos Tai, no es para tanto, además les gustó, y me pidieron que se las contará de nuevo mañana_ –respondió Sora sonriendo levemente.

– _Vaya se nota que son igual que tú de románticas_ –dijo Tai abrazando a su esposa.

– _Cierto e igual de obstinadas que su padre para irse a dormir_ –contestó Sora dejándose abrasar por su esposo.

– _No me puedo creer que todo esto sucediera de esta forma, ¿qué extraño cierto?_ –dijo Tai.

– _No, no lo creo amor…creo que fue obra del destino_ –respondió Sora riendo levemente – _¿O tú que crees?_

Con cariño para Freyja-af-Folkvangr, y lamento la demora, espero te guste.


End file.
